Finding Harmony's Guardian
by Trinity Moon Hino
Summary: This story is about Queen Serenity's Sister Harmony and her search for her guardian.


Now my younger sister Harmony is a princess like no other. For her guardian, she refused every animal my parents presented her with. From the most common to the most unique. Every princess must have a guardian it is said to help protect and advise them. Harmony has been different since birth though. When it came time for my sister to have a guardian she finally told our parents, Queen Saundra and King Oliver what she wanted. It was a creature that had never before been a guardian to any princess. "We will have your brother Brighton take you to a planet where dragons still live, and there you may have your pick my love. Prepare. You will leave tonight." My mother said.

As Harmony and Brighton said their goodbyes to the family. They entered the inner chambers to the Universal Bridge of Peace. Harmony had not been on the Universal Bridge of Peace before, but her older brother Brighton had on many palace, during the silver millenium had a bridge with a Gate Keeper that only let people with good intentions through on both sides. When they come into the bridge interoom, the gatekeeper identifies that you mean no harm before letting you onto the platform. At this time you tell him where you will be going. When you are situated are the giant platform the gate keeper will move back and turn a giant key and there is a blinding multicolor light and bridge and in seconds you are in a similar platform at your destination. (like in the movie Thor).

Today Harmony and Brighton were leaving with a few guards and servants for a distant planet at nightfall. She held onto her brothers hand and before she knew it she was galaxies away. Standing before them in a dark room were robed figures with dark eyes and mouth coverings. Brighton walked up to the leader. "Zero Akashiya, my good friend! It warms my heart to see you and your friends in good health. I was worried after our last correspondance about the battles. But I brought food and supplies for you" my brother said motioning to the crates behind. "Thank you Brighton, we will feed after you are settled in for the night" Zero said. He turned to harmony, "Princess it is an honor you would come here to choose a guardian, there are only a few dragons left and they will make you a good guardian. Please allow me to introduce Halo, Moka and Kokoa" he said. Harmony bowed her head to all of them, then turned back to the leader Zero as he escorted the group to where they would be sleeping for their short stay. It wasn't a palace, but it was nice, and soon she would have a lovely dragon guardian.

When dawn came, her brother woke her and she hurried and readied for the adventure ahead. She was standing in a room downstairs when the cloaked figures entered. Harmony had figured that in day light they would have been dressed different, but she knew better than to ask. Each culture had different customs. "Thank you my friend for the supplies, very fresh, much better than what has been sustaining us here" Halo said to Brighton. Harmony's eyes widened and the group walked out into the sunlight.

"It's so beautiful here brother" she said, but as she turned she saw her hosts pulling their cloaks farther over their heads. As if they were shielding them from the sunlight. These people were awefully strange, she thought to herself. "for now dear sister, but the beauty hides the danger" her brother said as he motioned for one of the men with us, Halo, to stay close to Harmony and to protect her.

As they walked they could see a beautiful field approaching where there where flowers waving in the wind. "it's lovely" Harmony said with innocence in her voice. Halo looked at her from under his hood and said "it's deadly". As her eyes widened her new friend if she could call him that reached out his hand for her and pulled her close as they becan to enter the field. "Im going to show you where to step but we are going to have to hurry" he said. He pulled harmony directly in front of him and pressed her to him. They took steps carefully and quickly in a sincronized motion all the way through the field.

When they were safely through it harmony turned around and looked at him. "how dare you touch me so! I am a princess of the moon kingdom! Keep your hands off me" she said fiestly, as she raised her fist to him a strong arm stopped her. "Harmony, it was necessary. We dont know this planet or their ways. It is very different here. There will be many harder...things to get through before we get to your dragons" her brother said.

The group walked for many hours before stopping for a rest and to eat. "Excuse us our friends while we go to feed" Zero said as he helped them set up. Brighton shook his friends hand and smiling he said to him "Thank you my friend for helping my sister". "only someone so unique and special would choose a dragon for a guardian, we are honored" he said as he walked away.

As harmony and her brother ate their lunch, and their hosts went to "feed", Harmony questioned her brother extensively on their hosts and the planet.

"Brighton tell me!" Harmony asked between bites.

"Harmony you dont want to know the answer" Brighton responded.

"What do they mean when they say they are going to feed?" she said.

"They don't eat what we eat" her brother answered.

Harmony stomped her foot

"What do they eat" she asked getting impatient

Brighton knew his sister wouldnt leave it alone. "Blood. They eat blood" he said cleaning up his mess. Suddenly harmony's appetite was gone. If they ate blood that would mean they were vampires, she thought to herself. Could that be possible? "I want to go home! Take me home now! I dont want to die!" Harmony cried. As brighton was about to respond she noticed that zero was standing there looking at his feet. suddenly she felt terrible. "forgive my sister, she is inexperienced in the ways of the universe" brighton said moving in closer between the two. Harmony took a step closer to zero and reached out her hand. "Zero, I'm sorry for what I said. i'm sorry for my ignorance. I hope you and your friends will teach me to be understanding like my brother so i can have a good relationship with you. Please forgive me" Harmony said. Zero smiled at harmony and the two knew that they would finally begin a new friendship. Harmony moved closer and gave him a hug.

As they continued on there journey Harmony noticed some things weren't as beautiful as she thought they were. She realized it was time to be a bit more careful.

ts just me my twin sister moka, n our little sister kokoa shuzen

zero akashiya


End file.
